


Albert Wesker isnt that bad and heres why- Character analysis

by CaxceberXVI



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/CaxceberXVI
Summary: i enjoy character analysis and wesker is my favorite character so here we are.i used to be a games designer and i learned that (shockingly) we all put a lot more thought and effort into characters than what players actually see in the finished product. im sure someone at capcom has thought about this at some point in time, maybe more than me.im sure that title annoyed some of you but please just read to the end before you yell at me.edit - i dont know what happened to the type face but its all over the place. ive tidied it up, fixed some grammar errors and made it easier to read.





	Albert Wesker isnt that bad and heres why- Character analysis

**Author's Note:**

> im not even remotely sorry about writing this dont @me

## Yes I am kidding but only kind of.

 

Sorry for the click bait title but I genuinely have a point to make here and since wesker is my favourite Resident evil character lets just talk about this.

Now obviously I’m not saying wesker isn’t a horrible person who’s just misunderstood like some wesker fangirls. I don’t think he’s good underneath, he’s awful and should stay that way because that’s how I like him. And just because I like an awful character doesn’t mean I condone his actions  ; I understand his motives perfectly, they’re dumb, misguided and a terrible way of doing things. Wesker says “I want to save the world” then immediately tries to set the whole world on fire.

THAT KILLS PEOPLE WESKER..

No wesker is truly unapologetically terrible but he could have been worse; he could have been Spencer.

Is wesker a psychopath?

Short answer, yes. Long answer ehhhhmmm kind of.

Now in my resident evil 5 …review? Lets call it that. I talked at length about why Spencer would have made a better villain from a narrative stand point and why the whole thing with a brainwashed Jill could have worked better with Wesker. I also talked about how even though we think of both Spencer and Wesker as Psychopaths they are COMPLETELY different people. Their only comparison is that they both have a god complex, which wesker only takes on after finding out he was manufactured, never before. Up until re4 his motives have been destroying umbrella and money.

**Why the sudden left shift into batshit on sea?**

My answer is that Wesker isn’t like Spencer, he wasn’t born a psychopath, he was normal. But after years abuse, of working for umbrella he became a sociopath as coping mechanism shall we say? by the time of re5 he has become a psychopath but in a different way to spencer. In lost in nightmares spencer tells him what he really is, cementing the feelings wesker always had that he was abnormal. He became something of a monster after re1, just look at his line in code veronica “I’ve sold my soul to a new organization” and “sure I’m not human anymore but just look at the power I’ve gained” he laughs as he says both of these things, he clearly has some strong feelings about what he’s become.  The revelation of lost in nightmares, of finding out his ENTIRE life was just some experiment broke him mentally and sent an already unstable and damaged person over the edge.

I guess its probably pertinent to talk about the differences between a sociopath and a psychopath now so no one gets confused. They are similar but they aren’t the same. The books and to a lesser extent, the text files in the games use the terms interchangeably and call wesker both a psychopath and a sociopath at different points so let me try and explain this as simply as I can:

_**Disclaimer I’m not a psychologist( I have a friend who is and I’ve consulted him for this ). I just love fucked up characters in games and finding out how they got to be like that.** _

So as far as I can tell All psychopaths are sociopaths but not all sociopaths are psychopaths. Sociopaths can be manipulative and can be just awful people but they still have empathy. They can still feel things for others, psychopaths choose not to. I was reading a recent study about how psychopaths don’t actually lack empathy. If you specifically tell them to empathise with a person, they can and will do it. Its more that they have manual switches on their empathy that they choose not to turn on, after all why would you want to feel sad on someone else’s behalf? Logically it make sense. but I suppose because humans are such social animals it makes more sense that what effects one could affect us all and its better to tackle the problem as a group. But for a psychopath, someone who is very self centred its just better not to. With me so far?

So let me explain why I think wesker starts off as a relatively normal if morally skewed person and then devolves into a psychopath : I googled psychopathic and sociopathic traits, lets compare wesker to them both at the start of the story and the end.

  * **Repeated violations of the law**



In the novel he shows some definite trepidation about human experimentation but he is one of the youngest people there besides Birkin and alexia . an argument could be made that he was just doing as he was expected for results . he’s also a police officer and a soldier at one point, which ( wavers hands) morally gray. Lets say he did violate moral laws . the wesker files detail his rational for violating the biological warfare treaty, basically saying all the other countries are doing it so the USA is doing it too. So I guess yes kinda but nothing major

Re5? Heck yes many a murder violating the law just for shits and giggles. Kidnaping, human experimentation labour laws, you name it he’s probably broken it. Total disregard for the laws of man and country. A sane wesker is someone who doesn’t do anything unless It benefits him in some way but he’s not going to let silly things like the laws of people he considers below him get in his way. This wesker is just breaking the law for the hell of it.

Before re5 :1 

After re5 :  1

  * **Pervasive lying , manipulation, deception**



 yes but I would argue he was trained to do that. As he was a double agent, an umbrella intelligence officer. I have no evidence of it being an innate skill or impulse. The wesker files and novels make it clear that he is a skilled manipulator in his adult years but he himself admits that its not that hard. Most people just aren’t that smart compared to him .Is it psychopathic to take advantage of stupid people? Nah.

Come re5 he actually seems more honest. Yes he faked his death again and kidnapped Jill but as soon as he Chris and Jill are in the same room he doesn’t pretend Jill isn’t Jill, he outright tells Chris his plans on several occasions and is honestly as truthful as we’ve ever seen him. He does still spend time manipulating Excella but again, not that hard since she wants the D. personally it feels like he’s given up on the concept; either because he thinks no one can stop him or  he no longer cares that someone might actually stop him. but lying is his thing so...

Before re5:1 

after re5: 2

  * **Physical aggressiveness**



 not really. Wesker is not… An imposing man. He starts off at 6ft with what I would describe as a swimmers build . that’s not that big, he’s always been lean ( no offence to Shawn Roberts, he thick but he’s just not weskers build) Psychologically aggressive yes but not physical. The only time we see him actually hurt someone is in one of Jill’s endings where he hits her with the butt of his gun. And tbh considering he could have just shot her that’s sort of ??? the most you could say is he has some strong opinions towards bees.

granted he gets more fighty as the games go on. I don’t know if it’s a side effect of the virus since it makes literally everyone and everything infected with it get more aggressive. or if its because he likes a challenge and no mere mortal provides that any longer .But for the number of times he fights Chris in his hour of screen time I have to put on another point

Before re5:1

 after re5: 3

  * **Reckless disregard for safety of self or others**



Ok this one bugged me because he clearly does care about his own skin and “not shitting in his own back yard” as William Birkin puts it in the re0 novel. But he also shows a level of care that is odd for someone who is meant to be a self-serving amoral psychopath. He saves Chris and Jill in the opening of re1  which he didn’t have to do and he’s shown to at least slightly care about “hand holding” William and his mental health .he cares about Sherry being stuck with someone so unstable and even oddly some of the test subjects in the wesker reports like Lisa Trevor ,talking about how he never learned her name and that he was afraid about being trapped rotting in arklay like her. If we look to pre re1 its clear he cares about the STARS to some degree. He’s proud of Chris and tells him as much on several occasions, and I would go so far as to say he might even have loved Jake Mullers mother. Jake clearly has a low opinion of him but that’s never confirmed to come from his mother so she must have felt the same.

Come re5 he doesn’t give a shit about anyone , even himself in the end. He’s so blinded by anger that he’s fighting Chris and sheva in a shitting volcano when common sense says gtfo’ta there.

Before re5: 1

 after re5 : 4

  * **Consistent irresponsibility in work and family environments**



hmm no he’s a high level researcher and captain of stars. He’s clearly responsible enough to be given the lead role in several positions of power and takes everything he does seriously.

No points anywhere

Before re5 :1 

after re5: 4

  * **Lack of remorse**



again wesker reports state himself in what is basically his diary he feels sorry for William Birkin’s test subjects and even for what he himself is forced to do to them. He describes the situation as “hell” I think seeing these things ruined him over time. He didn’t start off without remorse, and even describes what I think is some sort of hesitation about “ crossing the line” and “the point of no return” into human testing. He feels sorry for sherry and for Lisa for being stuck in their situations. He never goes as far as to do anything about these feelings but even having them isn’t something a psychopath would do.

come re5? Wesker genuinely thinks what he’s doing is the right thing ( god only knows why) but he’s not going to feel bad about saving the world. He genuinely believes he Is the only one who can save the world and never gives up hoping that Chris will come around to his way of thinking. While this comes across as completely delusional its not a sign of a lack of remorse. He doesn’t smile or take great joy in doing what he’s doing. He apologizes to Excella ( sorry not being a word that usually exists in his vocabulary) for uroboros rejecting her. I’m in two minds as to whether he injected her forcefully or not but regardless he’s not happy about her death.

im putting a point in the after re5 column but i do so under duress because i know someone will have something to say if i dont.

Before re5 :1 

after re5: 5

  * **Lack of deep emotional attachments**



now this is an interesting one. We don’t know ANYTHING about the wesker project. Nada, zip bubkis. The only thing we know for sure is that the wesker children were taken from genetically superior parents at birth and raised by umbrella, under Oswell spencer, who is definitely a Psychopath. I find it hard to believe anyone raised in that kind of environment could form attachments or would even be allowed. Alex wesker has some sort of attachment to Albert but we never find out if its reciprocated. He’s clearly demonstrated a need for human connection in the games and books via William Birkin being his long-time friend and his relationship with Ms Muller. Even if it was for a one night stand. Jake muller is living proof of that. Don’t get me started on his relationship with Chris because I will be here all hecking night.

wesker is literally only in re5 for an hour and in lost in nightmares for a few minutes so I’m really not sure how much I can extract from that. His relationship with Chris is as prevalent as ever and if he’s been able to keep up a  _lie_ of caring about excella for 4+ years then the man deserves an Oscar.

( _side note I find it weird to compare 2 people we think of as psychopaths in this game and see that they really aren’t that much alike. You could draw parallels between them if you wanted to but they’re on totally different scales . I have more to say on wesker with spencer but ill talk about that below_ )

No points anywhere because although its one of hatred, his relationship with Chris is clearly very deep and I doubt a true psychopath would hold anything more than a grudge, not  such a long standing relationship with someone.

Before re5:1 

 after re5 :5

  * **Narcissism** \-    



sort of funny, the opening of the og re1 has wesker smoothing his hair back into place, which is kinda narcissistic I suppose, or at least meant to imply that . he doesn’t do anything stereotypically narcissistic so its hard to say. He always looks stylish in all black suits ( although that turtle neck with a suit jacket was a big fucking misstep that belongs in the 70s.) although he is very arrogant and seems to think he’s too good to fail I’m not sure if I would call that narcissism. He’s pretty quite about his accomplishments even when the cat is out of the bag i dont ever recall him gloating to anyone but chris in the novels. He does seem to show quite bit of self hatred in the books when he realizes he’s fucked up but I don’t know enough about psychology to know if that’s part of a complex.

In re5 his narcissism is more of a god complex but to think so highly of oneself that you think you can literally be a god is the height of narcissism.

to be honest im not sure so im not counting it.

Before re5: 1 

after re5: 5

  * **Superficial  charm**



in 5 which is his last appearance ,he’s deep into this shit. Books make it clear that wesker is and always has been a shit starter who hates social etiquette. Pre re5 he is a sarcastic piece of shit who is on his 11th cup of coffee and left his fucks to give in his other pants. If he’s charming to anyone its gota be genuine because why would he put in the effort when he simply doesn’t care? The people he works with know what he’s like so lies and pleasantries wouldn’t work on them and his asshole behavior does not endear him to anyone.

In 5 He charms excella but not by being charming. Excella wants his power and whatever else is in his pants. He treats her like a pawn, he’s not trying to be nice and charming, its not like it was with Alex wesker where people worshiped her like a god.Re5 Albert wesker hates people too much to bother with that kind of thing but re1 wesker definitely still tries, albeit badly

Sorry but I don’t find him charming and judging by the shit people talk about him behind his back , no one else does either

Before re5: 1

after re5: 5

  * **Dishonesty**



yea he’s a liar what villain isn’t. doesn’t make him an automatic make him a psychopath. As I mentioned above he is more dishonest the earlier in the games you go. He keeps things close to his chest until he finds out the truth and then he just stops giving any kinda shit.

Before re5: 2 

after re5: 5

  * **Manipulativeness-**



 I don’t have time to go into every instance but Stars is the main one I can think of. He doesn’t manipulate William other than prodding him in the direction of a decision ( any decision really because William cant decide to save his life) he’s honest with ada in re2 and 4, he’s rude and goading in Cv but I don’t think Id call that manipulative ,certainly provocational but so is hooting and slapping your ass at people  ~~( or threatening to dick down your sister, code veronica im looking at you).~~  I would argue its such a small scale right up  to 5. Spencer has done so much worse for his entire existence and wesker     had a …relatively normal life up until 38. Spencer had killed at least 3  people by then.

im still going to put a point on each because he is essentially known for his manipulative streak even if players only see small examples.

Before re5 :3

 after re5: 6

  * **Reckless risk taking**



I’m saying no to re1 because he’s plans are Hella thought out. Admittedly he does show examples of WANTING to do reckless risk taking things, like join the ecliptic express boarding party in the 0 novel, or jump out and attack Chris in Code :Veronica because he thinks he’s unarmed but he doesn’t ever actually do these things .

the only time he is truly utterly reckless is when he’s cornered in the end of re5. Shit hits the fan in record time, wesker even going so far as to inject himself with uroboros, something he wouldn’t even do to Jill just for the sake of killing Chris. To borrow words from sheva “ he’s completely lost it”

~~I think his whole deal in re5 needs a closer look so maybe ill do another one of these~~

Before re5 :3   
after re5 : 7

##  T ** _otal_**

psychopathic traits before re5 : 3/ 13

psychopathic traits after re5 7/13

Well shit more than double the **completely arbitrary psychopath score ™** come re5. Do you see my point? with that in mind let me just preface this going forward. My take on Wesker is that he was not BORN a psychopath but he has developed into a sociopath by re1 and then into full blown psychopathy by the time of his death. And let me also say again I’m not making excuses for wesker: he is bad to the core.

I know he’s fictional and all but I don’t want to be branded as one of those fangirls who makes excuses for serial killers because they’re misunderstood T-T. that’s not what I’m doing at all, weskers never really hurt anyone because he isn’t real and if he was real id hate him just as much as everyone else sensible would. But thankfully he’s not so I feel safe expressing my love for his characterization and the fun things I get to talk about. I genuinely find wesker to be an interesting character and I feel like they did him a dirty killing him off like that, I feel like he deserves another chance in a reboot or something and honestly its my page so we’re gunna talk about what I want. case in point:

_**There is another explanation for his behavior** _

One of the reasons I find wesker so interesting is that he is a really popular well known character that we know next to nothing about. Jesus we know more about Alex weskers background than we do about albert weskers and she had less than an hour of screen time in a sequel to a game that no one really played. I didn’t even know it existed until the PlayStation store told me and I am a massive resident evil fan who knows all the news. What do we know about Alex? She’s a genius, she loves Kafka, she faked her death and people think she’s a god , she was an umbrella intelligence officer, she’s terminally ill , homegirl went HAM on the Halloween decorations and she hated spencer more than anyone alive.

What do we know about albert? He used to be a researcher and he hates Chris or should I say CHRISSSSS. Now there are two sides to this . part is I hate that your main villain of a nearly 25 year long series has so little information on him. What made him like this ? who hurt him? Was it spencer? What is the wesker project??? Or is he just evil for evils sake??? I suppose on the other hand having someone who just wants the world to burn so they can sit upon a throne of charred skulls , someone who cant be bought or reasoned with is pretty scary. Although resident evil stopped being scary around 2 and didn’t pick it up again till 7, 2 games after all the weskers were dead. So it seems kind of pointless to keep us in the dark about all this

Unless you want us to speculate and make our own ideas that is.

##  **The wesker project**

But what we do know is that spencer  _“authorized the kidnapping of hundreds of children born of parents with above-average intelligence who were **brainwashed** into personalities suited toward serving Spencer”_ . Stuarts files from re rev 2 go on to say  ** _“Children were taken from their homes and put through extreme trials in order to forge a new, advanced race_** ” .there are 3 main types of brainwashing  _persuasive_ ,  _suggestive_ and  the most severe being  _Educational_ , which often involves extreme mental and physical and punishment as coercion tactics . considering spencer was doing this to children maybe even infants who A. were abducted at birth and never knew any life outside what he created for them and B. cant be persuaded or suggested into acting like him due to their age its obvious he used the educational method. I suppose the argument could be made that he could persuade older children to act like him but that wouldn’t change the morals that they had grown up with and would be unlikely to create two obviously morally skewed characters like Alex and albert.

In short Educational brainwashing alters the way you think, obviously necessary for spencer to convince the Project w subjects that his was the correct way of thinking. You cant persuade kids to do terrible things based on a reward they might get as an adult and you cant suggest things like this because its too subtle and they would need the inclination to act this way before hand.suggestive brainwashing is much like hypnosis and it is impossible to hypnotise someone into doing something against their moral code and even very young children do have one. The only way spencer could make these kids act like him would be to get to them before they fully developed their sense of right and wrong and if they had punish and torture that out of them.

The other project w subjects died after being injected with the “special” virus that we see wesker with in umbrella chronicles, some by choice but most by force . by 1998 Alex wesker is aware of the project and willingly injected herself in hopes that it would save her from her terminal illness . albert on the other hand injected himself with the virus under the pretence that it was from William Birkin, someone he trusted. There is no evidence that Birkin ever had access to the progenitor virus because if he did he would have used it for his G virus research  so I’ve got to conclude that Spencer was the one who give him the virus , which is another level of awful. Lying to people about what’s in their food is bad enough in my books but that? Nah mate, nah.

Its at this point id like to point out how drastically Alex and albert change. Before they had relatively normal lives. They worked for umbrella but they had friends and jobs.  Some spencer files state that once injected with the progenitor virus they are “programmed “ to seek spencer out. We don’t know as much about Alex during this time as albert but we have a fair idea of her job at least. 60s’ to late 90’s she works for umbrella and serves spencer as according to his plans . although she is lying to him about the immortality virus but I cant find a timeline for that.

But as soon as she takes the virus she immediately begins disobeying spencer, steals his money and legs it to start her own project. If you’ve played re rev2 you can see exactly how much Alex hates spencer. Like more than albert hates Chris or should I say (chrrriiiiissss). Its clear she’s hated him for a while where as al’s immediate response to be told that spencer essentially wrecked his entire life is enough rage to murder the bastard and good riddance . Alex is aware of project W long before Albert but its still my theory that learning about it drove them both mad.

They both become more aggressive, more so in their plans and ambitions than personality wise but albert wesker does certainly seem more fond of fighting people than he was before virus injection. Another common thread is the hatred that seems to over take them both. The phrase albert uses is “hatred became my master” why? Because you died? You got better so stop complaining, the wesker files state that he doesn’t want anyone to be his master ever again so why would someone as logical as him let his emotions rule him?

Alex hatred for Natalia Korda goes against all logic. She’s planning to kill the child she just spent the last 11 years looking for as a replacement for her own body, god she succeeded in the mind transfer so she’s basically killing all hope she has of completing her plan and for what? Because she’s pretty and Alex looks like a clump of whale snot? C’mon.

The point I’m trying VERY hard to get to here is that I don’t think that the virus they injected changed just their bodies, it changed their minds ; possibly into Spencer’s mind or at the very least forcing them into his way of thinking (i.e. narcissistic, hateful prick with delusions of godhood) despite all sense saying they should act otherwise or at least in line with their past actions. We know from the ending of re rev2 that consciousness transfer is possible but it takes time; like for example the 6 months between re 1 and code veronica? The time albert spent “recuperating” with the organization? Or what about Alex suicide? It very specifically states at the start of the game that Barry’s section takes place 6 months after Alex offs herself, the same length of time Natalia spends in a coma for Alex’s consciousness transfer.

Now I have no proof concrete proof of this but you have to admit its more than coincidental at this point.

##  _**Is there any hope for Wesker?** _

_Alt title : Umbrella Core is a filthy tease._

Listen to me if sasuke Uchiha, Snape and the fucking joker;  the biggest asshole in anime , a magic white supremacist  and in case you missed it the first time I said it THE FUCKING JOKER can get a redemption arc I don’t see why we cant have one for wesker (or even maybe Alex but that’s a different story) someone who was probably horribly abused in child hood, has been consistently manipulated and lied to and who is clearly not acting like the character we met at the beginning of the story . or even acting like he’s in his right mind deserves a chance to set things right or at least do things their way.

And please understand when I say redemption, I don’t necessarily mean he’s all of a sudden he’s a good guy and everything is nice forever. but he at least deserves the opportunity to make things right on his own terms. Everything he’s done has been at Spencer’s behest. He was brainwashed by spencer as a child ,He joined Umbrella due to spencer’s influence ,switched to the intelligence division to get answers about spencer, got answers from spencer and follows spencer’s plans out of some deluded notion that it might make the world less of a terrible place. It would be SO interesting to have wesker back, personality that we all love intact but watching him struggle to regain or discover a new identity of his own. I want to see this person who is the definition of confidence struggle and be self conscious for the first time ever and have to learn to trust people and actually let people in enough to be trustworthy. He can still be an asshole, hell he could still be a villain but I want him to be himself without spencer’s influence. 

He’s defined by spencer’s influence but he only knows about that influence for 2-3 years before he dies? His whole life has been a quest for answers and as soon as he gets time he kills spencer in a blind rage, so hurt by the revelation he cant stand the thought of spencer being alive for even a second longer(ignoring the fact spencer was terminal) There’s no back and forth, no discussion no justification for spencers actions other than “because i could”. he ruined countless lives and left albert and alex to deal with the fallout.

Id love to see him as he was before injecting the virus, a self interested asshole who didn’t give a shit about saving humanity. Id love a prequel to see how he got to be where he was and explore his relationship with William. These two are the best characters in the game don’t @ me.

not being totally self serving fangirls here so let me get serious and put on my games designer face: 

[Originally posted by shmoo06](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://tmblr.co/ZZM0txi8deaN)

## Capcom are you listening?

put Albert wesker in either resident evil 8 or resident evil revelations 3 with the organization or even (natalia as) Alex wesker as the new main villain. Change his appearance a little, don’t tell us its him until the end, make him either the main character or the coop partner for Chris or Jill and put the camera back over their shoulders where it belongs .

 yes I’m serious.

The series has done all it can with the premise of increasingly absurd bio hazard outbreaks. so shrinking it down to a more character focused narrative where they’re dealing with the blow back from the other shit the series has thrown at them . not watching the series throw yet MORE terrible stuff at them would be a really interesting take.  if I’m being totally honest I think you need to take a left turn into trying new things with established characters. Look at re7 ok? It had little to nothing to do with resident evil but it still had some established themes, lore and characters and people lost their minds over it. Make a ressy 7 feel with ressy 1 characters people will love that shit. Hire some actual writers, get d.c douglas on the horn and throw the old books on wesker, Chris and Jill out the window .Show me albert having ptsd flashbacks or anxiety when confronted with reminders of spencer , give me him doing his best to feel guilty for what he did to Jill not because he knows he SHOULD feel bad but because he genuinely WANTS to be sorry. show me his cold exterior sliding for just 1 little second as he does a genuine smile, I want to see him involuntarily shout “Chris” or “Jill” like he actually gives a shit about them when they get hurt. In game he can spot you a random herb or some ammo and he’s always the one to “save” you when you’re in a downed state but not without some sort of disparaging comment . make him take his glasses off once or twice when he’s being genuine. Seriously these characters could all have such depth and complexity and even in a game where corny survival horror is the focus there’s no reason why you cant have a serious character building moment. Look at Deadpool the good the bad and the ugly that made me want to rip my hecking heart out but Deadpool was still himself, he was still funny and irreverent the book was still gory and ott but it has so emotional and frankly traumatising to read all in the same breath. There’s absolutely no reason why Capcom cant write a new chapter in the resident evil book where the characters and story evolve and grow. I want to see an enemies to tentative alliance were Jill or Chris are actually super forgiving once they find out the real story and the other hero is painted in a negative light for the first time make us like wesker as an anti hero, give us a bit of the run around if you want make us think wesker has betrayed us when we’ve gotten attached to him BUT OH NO we’ve been wrong footed and he’s being blackmailed or we just picked him up wrong and all of a sudden the person who trusted him the least is the only one who believes him and

ahh.

Maybe I am a fangirl after all.

**_In conclusion :_ **

Wesker deserved better but its not too late to do some other left field stuff with him and his character.

Thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
